Simply Perfect
by angie2190
Summary: After Hermione's boyfriend hurts her feelings, she doesn't think she's good enough for anyone.Can Harry help her change her mind? Read to find out! RR chapter 3 is up, author's note.sorry!
1. Hermione what's wrong?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please don't flame my story. = [

*******Simply Perfect*********

Chapter:1

Harry Potter and Ron Weasly were sitting in the Gryffindor Common room doing their potions homework. Their other best friend, Hermione Granger was in Hogsmeade with Justin Fin-Fletchey. They had been currently dating since the beginning of the sixth year at Hogwarts.

When Harry and Ron had found out they had been overprotective, but 

both had different reasons. Ron because he still hadn't forgotten about Justin's behavior in second year and Harry because he loved Hermione.

Yes you heard right Harry Potter was in loved Hermione and was extremely jealous of Justin.

" So are you almost done with the homework, Ron?" asked Harry looking up from his own load of work.

"No, you know I don't pay attention in Snape's class, I just hope Hermione gets here soon so she can help me."

"Don't count on it, she and pretty boy Justin are probably real busy." said Harry bitterly.

Ron frowned at Harry, then said "Harry what's going on? You know as well as I do Hermione is not that type of girl, are you alright?

Harry didn't say anything, he just kept doing his work.

About a half hour later Hermione came in the common room.

The guys were about to greet her, but when they saw her face, they noticed she was crying.

"Hermione, what's-" Harry started, but she interrupted.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled as she went running up to her dorm.

**********R/R Stay tuned for next chapter coming soon!**********


	2. Trying to find out

Simply Perfect  
  
Chapter : 2  
  
Harry and Ron stood there shocked at Hermione's  
  
outburst. A few minutes passed and then Ron broke  
  
the silence.   
  
"Do you think she's upset about something?" he asked  
  
bemused.  
  
Harry Rolled his eyes at the unnecessary question.  
  
"Of course something is wrong! Can't you see she was crying?"  
  
Harry said exasperated.  
  
"I wonder what could have happened" said Ron.  
  
"If it was something Fin-Fletchy did, he better watch his back," growled  
  
Harry.  
  
Just then Ginny walk in through the portrait hole.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" she said curiously. She had seen the  
  
concerned look on Harry's face and wanted to know what had happened.  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny took her hand and said,   
  
"Ginny Hermione came in upset from her date and she went   
  
crying to her room, can you go talk to her please?"  
  
Ginny looked at his face his eyes were pleading and she gave in.  
  
"Of course I will Harry, what are friends for?" she said.  
  
"Thanks, I would go, but you know boys can't go in the girl's room."  
  
said Harry sadly.  
  
"Yeah and Ginny try to be very casual, Hermione can get very angry  
  
for people butting into her business. Trust me I know from experience  
  
dear sister," Ron said as he made his way up to the sisth year boy's   
  
dormitory. Ginny just turned back to Harry and said goodbye. She then,   
  
went up to the girls' room to talk to Hermione.  
  
Harry watched her go, then he continued doing his potions homework  
  
while waiting for Ginny to come back. He didn't have to wait long though  
  
because Ginny came back five minutes later and sat next to him.  
  
"I tried to tell her to open the door, but she said to leave her alone,"   
  
Ginny said apologetically.  
  
Harry stood up very depressed, said goodnight to Ginny, and went to bed.  
  
He tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep, too worried about Hermione. His   
  
heart broke as he remembered her teary face tonight. Harry couldn't stand   
  
seeing Hermione sad, though in his eyes even crying, she looked beautiful.  
  
The way her curly hair would frame her face perfectly, the way her smile,  
  
that lits up her face, could make his heart beat faster every time, and finally   
  
her eyes. Those eyes that held the window to her soul, through them Harry  
  
could see clearly when she was angry, sad, afraid, or happy. He could just get  
  
caught up in them. It was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to go to sleep   
  
in a while, so he stood up from his bed, tiptoed out the dorm, and went down  
  
the stairs to the common room. As he got completely in the common  
  
room, he noticed a fugure sitting infront of the fire.  
  
As the person heard Harry's footsteps, she turned around.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck, it was Hermione! Finally he would be able to   
  
ask her personally what was wrong and he wasn't going to let her brush  
  
him of as she did Ginny. It was time for her to talk, he thought determinely.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
R/R PLEASE!  
  
To update this story I want to have atleast ten reviews! 


	3. Truth Revealed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry for making all of you wait so long but my computer was extremely problematic. At least I'm back and now he story is finished. Let me know what you think and if u don't like it. Try to let me down gently. Please take a look at my other stories. Specially "discovered truths".

"SIMPLY PERFECT"

**Chapter:3**

"**Hermione?"**

**Hermione turned to face Harry and gasped in surprise. She wiped her tears as Harry came to sit next to her.**

"**Hi Harry." Hermione said smiling weakly.**

"**Hermione, what's wrong?"**

**Hermione looked into Harry's concerned green eyes and broke down crying.**

**Harry gathered her into his arms and let her cry there. A while after Hermione calmed down.**

"**Hermione it's alright, you don't have to tell me now if you don't fell up to it," Harry said sincerely, " I can wait until you are ready."**

**Hermione took a deep breath and said, "No Harry, you're my best friend and I trust you enough to tell you now. Harry nodded and prompted Hermione to continue.**

"**Well Justin started touching me and trying to force me," Hermione said angrily, " so I told him to stop. He got angry and told me that the only reason he had asked me out was because of a bet. He said that I was an ugly prude and no one would ever want to touch me again. I know that it was stupid of me to get so teary like that. I mean I'm suppose to be Hermione, the perfect student, studious and great at everything, I'm not suppose to get upset about something as silly, but I've never been confident about my looks and I get his words really stung."**

**Harry's blood was boiling. How dare him say that to _his_ Hermione! She was beautiful and caring and anyone would be lucky to have at least a chance with her. Harry grabbed Hermione's chin and made her look at him. "Listen to me, Hermione," his voice firm. "You are really beautiful and never doubt that you are.**

**You'll have no trouble getting boys to like you, hell, even I fell in love with you. I know I shouldn't be telling you this because I'm you're best friend and if you don't want to talk-"**

**Harry was interrupted by Hermione's lips claming his. At first he was shocked, but then he put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Then he started planting fairy-light kisses all over her flushed cheeks, nose and forehead. She moaned softly, closed her eyes and leaned her head back as Harry moved his lips down the column of her throat. After caressing her neck for a few more seconds, Harry grabbed her around the waist and hauled her against him. His lips were on hers again and the kiss quickly deepened as tongues met, exploring, searching, tasting eagerly. Several minutes later they pulled away in need of oxygen. Hermione snuggled against him in contentment.**

"**Harry, I love you too. Do you really think I'm beautiful?"**

"**Hermione, I think you are simply perfect."**

**R/R THERE YOU HAVE IT. THE END **


End file.
